


How To Get Your Oblivious Pining Friends Together At Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Funimate Creators, Original Work, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Almost Kiss, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Background Relationships, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Christmas Shopping, Eggnog, F/M, First Kiss, Genderfluid Character, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Hot Chocolate, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Milk, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Noah.qwq is a simp, Noah.qwq puts the 'pan' in 'panic', Oblivious, OneMinuteTea and xBluebubblezx are little shits, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Slow Dancing, Self-Indulgent, Shipping, Shut Up Kiss, Slow Dancing, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zakako1 is a simp, writing fanfiction abt my online friends bc i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's a beautiful sight,After months of pining, Noah and Izzystillaren't together.We're happy tonight,This rag-tag group of friends are about to fix that.Walking in a winter wonderland.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Noah.qwq/IzzyAnimate, OneMinuteTea/Zakako1
Kudos: 4





	How To Get Your Oblivious Pining Friends Together At Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a purely self-indulgent fic about two of my online friends that a handful of my other online friends and myself ship. My Christmas spirit needs to be let out somehow, so what better way than to write a fic about all my favorite Christmas fic tropes?

**December 15th**

“NOAH! GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN THE CAR!” Sky shouted at me as soon as I opened my front door. I groaned, slipping my fluffy brown coat over my shoulders. The ground was grey and frozen, though surely it would be snowing white later. I shivered as I walked down the driveway of my house. “Remind me why I’m going with _you two_?” I deadpanned, opening the door of Sky’s BMW and sliding into the backseat. Rose looked at me from the rearview mirror. “Noah, Christmas is the time you spend with your friends! And besides, we need help carrying the decorations after we buy them,” she replied. I huffed as I buckled my seat belt.   
The ride to the mall was uneventful, save for the occasional giggle from Rose at something on her phone and Sky hollering along to the radio.  
We had been shopping for around two hours, and my arms were exhausted. I was carrying about four bags in each one, which I thought was quite impressive. As the two chaotic beings tried to pull me into yet another store, I was saved by a familiar voice.  
"Hey guys!"  
I looked away from the store entrance to see two of my other friends, Caro and Eleanor, walking towards us. “Hey,” I greeted them. Eleanor looked appalled. "Girls! I _told_ you not to buy a ton of decorations! Noah looks like he's about to collapse!" Rose and Sky at least had the decency to look sheepish. "Sorry...we got a little carried away," Rose apologized. I set the bags on the ground. “Why do you even need decorations?” I asked them. This time Caro spoke up. “It’s for our Christmas party, silly! Did you forget?” I felt my face flush with embarrassment. I had, in fact, forgotten all about it. “W-What are you two buying?” I questioned, eager to change the subject. “We’re buying ingredients. Y’know, for cookies, cake, dinner, all the food we’re planning to eat,” Eleanor informed me. I grinned. “I’ll go with you! I’ve got a _great_ cookie recipe,” I told them, walking away from Sky and Rose. As the three of us turned to start heading away, Rose spoke up. “E-Eh!? Who’s going to carry all this stuff!?” she panicked. I looked over my shoulder to smirk at her. “You should have thought about that before buying it. Have fun!” I called, waving as the three of us rounded the corner. As soon as we did, we burst into laughter. “I almost feel bad!” Caro said, clutching her stomach. I stood up straight. “I wasn’t lying about those cookies, girls! Now off we go!” I exclaimed, grabbing each of them by the wrist and dragging them off to a grocery store.  
Eleanor and I were laughing at a joke Caro had just told us, bags of cooking stuff in hands. Waiting for us at the entrance were Sky and Rose, and they looked _terrible_. “You guys look like shit. What happened?” I asked them. “These bags were so heavy! And we didn’t even buy anymore!” Sky dramatically cried. “I had to carry all of those by myself,” I deadpanned. Everyone laughed as I huffed disapprovingly. “Anyways, we should get going,” Eleanor said. We all agreed and started carrying the decorations out to Sky’s car. They filled up the entire backseat. “Is it alright you guys drop me off at my house?” I asked Caro and Eleanor. Eleanor grinned, twirling her ring of keys on her finger. “You betcha! Now hop in!” she exclaimed as she opened the door for me. I slid into the backseat, closing the door behind me. Eleanor hopped into the driver’s seat while Caro got into the passenger seat. She turned the key and her car spurred to life.   
“See you in a few days!” Eleanor called through the open car window. I waved back, unlocking the front door to my house and stepping inside. I shut the door behind me and slipped off my coat. I sighed happily at the warmth of my home. I took a glance out my window to see that it was snowing, as I predicted. I smiled softly. I couldn’t deny that I was excited to spend Christmas with all of my friends. My phone rang, and I snuck a glance at the caller ID. As soon as I read it, I fumbled as I tried to answer it as fast as I could.   
“Hi Noah!”  
I smiled at the familiar voice. “Hey Izzy,” I greeted her, walking into my kitchen for a nice mug of hot chocolate. “Would you go Christmas shopping with me next week?” she asked. I froze. _Shopping with Izzy? Alone!? That’s a date, right? That’s gotta be a date. I’m not ready for a date! What would I even wear-_  
“It’s okay if you say no,” Izzy spoke softly. “A-Ack! Sorry, Izzy! Of course I’ll go shopping with you!” I hastily replied, cursing my stutter. She giggled. “Okay, see you around the 20th?” she asked me. I nodded, then realized she couldn’t see me. “Yes! Of course! I’ll see you then!” I exclaimed. The sound of a person hanging up rung in my ears. I smacked my forehead on the cabinet and groaned.  
“Wait. So you’re telling me you’re going shopping, something you _absolutely despise_ , because Izzy asked you to!?” Tea shrieked. I called him around five minutes after Izzy hung up, and my forehead was starting to really hurt. “Yes…” I mumbled, my face a bright pink. “Dude, you’re so whipped!” he exclaimed gleefully. “Shut up!” I yelled through the phone. Tea cackled from the other side of the line. “Oh my god. Okay, I’m coming over,” he said. “W-What?” I asked. “I said I’m coming over! You have terrible fashion sense. I’m also your self-appointed wingman, so it’s my job to make sure you don’t screw this up!” he responded cheerfully. “Tea!” I groaned, feeling like I was about to overheat. _This is going to be a long night._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, please press that kudos button! :)


End file.
